Official Affairs
by crystal.sunlight
Summary: Playboy Sasuke Uchiha, president of the Uchiha Company played with her heart, crushed it and threw it away. That heart still yearned for him, until it was stolen by a certain lazy genius.
1. Chapter 1

"Ino, honey? You have to open, you can't stay in there forever… "

Sobbing, heart-wrenching sobbing.

"He was with her, Tenten…H-he was w-with her…He-he said he loved me…but he was with her…"

"I know, honey. I know."

Silence.

A bitter laugh.

"Yeah, you did. And you told me…but I didn`t listen…of course. Stupid, stupid me."

"No, Ino, no. That Sasuke is just a sick bastard…"

"And yet I still fall for him again and again and again."

The bathroom door opened.

"God, look at me, such a mess…where`s the tissue? I gotta wipe off this dripping mascara, I look like a damn raccoon…"

"Ino."

"God, my eyes are allpuffy and red…"

"Ino."

"And my hair could be a crow`s nest…"

"INO."

Silence.

"Look at me."

Baby-blue eyes meet steel-grey eyes.

"Repeat after me. He`s not worth it."

Silence.

"Repeat."

"He-he`s not worth it…"

"You`re gonna be okay."

"You`re gonna be okay." A smile, a ray of hope on the tear-streaked face.

"I`m gonna be okay."

* * *

**Okay, so here`s a new story...The idea`s been swimming in my mind for like ages. I know the first chapter sucks =P but i promise it`ll get better ;* anyways pleeeeeeaaaaaaase review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think she heard?"

"Of course she must have! I mean, c`mon, its all what everyone is talking about..."

"Yea, well , if she wants a shoulder to cry on, she can have mine..."

"Kiba, please, just shut up and get back to work, before the boss busts us."

"What? I mean, she`s smokin` hot."

"Mmm...I wonder how it feels like...you know being played..."

Whispers, buzzing around like bees.

_Head high, Ino, head high._

* * *

_Sasuke`s office_

* * *

Knock, knock.

"Come in."

"Sir, Temari`s notice is about to,to-..."

Silence.

"About to...?"

Silence.

"Ino."

"Wh-What?"

"Hn. The notice?"

"Oh, um yes, uh, the uh, the um notice. Uh, T-Temari`s notice is about to end and we uh, need to get a replacement..."

"Hn. Then put in an advertisement."

"Y-yes sir, right away."

"No, wait Ino. That guy father recommended, what-his-name..."

"Shikamaru Nara?"

"Yea, yea. Him. I want him in place of Temari."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Ino, not again."

Sobbing.

"Come on Ino,"

"He-he, sob, sh-she was there, on his lap! That pink-haired freak!"

More sobbing.

"Ino, you cant be angry at a girl for having a guy that was never yours to begin with!"

Silence.

"Thank you so much, Tenten. That makes me feel so much better..."

"Here to help...at least I got you out of the damn bathroom..."

"Oh, quit your mumbling. Do you have any make-up, I need to fix myself."

Silence, awkward silence.

"Not for Sasuke...! I have decided now, I will not fall at his feet!"

"The sixth time you`ve made that decision..."

"He cannot treat me like shit!"

"But he still does..."

"I am worth more than that!"

"And yet you still refuse to get over him..."

"TENTEN"

"INO."

"Look, I am serious! I will not let that guy walk all over me like I am some doormat!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"Ok..."

Silence.

"You don`t believe I can do it, do you?"

"Nope, not one bit. but hey, miracles happen everyday..!"

"Yea...miracles..."

* * *

**Six reviews in one day, for one chapter! **

**YIPPPEEE!**

**Thankyou so much guys ;* **

**So here`s the second chapter, (I got really happy when I saw the reviews so I was given an incentive to update early...! ) **

**Alright, there will be a test of Ino`s steely resolve in the next chapter, which I will ypdate very son, IF I GET REVIES...so review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyo guys ^_^ It seems like a lot of people like this story. :O Big shocker cuz I really wasn`t expecting it…! **

**:/ Annyhooo... A lot of reviews asked me to put it like a story and not a dialogue. -_- I`m just too lazy to write whole scenes, but hey, give the people what**** they want right? :P**

**AND**

**Thankyou to all those who review…33 u :)**

**Soooo, here you are, a full new chapter, WITH description.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Who`s that guy with that pine-apple on his head?"

"I dunno, when I came in he was there at Temari`s desk, and he`s been staring at the clouds ever since…"

"So that dude is gonna replace Temari? He looks like a lazy bum to me…"

"Careful, I heard he got high recommendations."

" Huh, you don`t say..."

* * *

"Shikamaru Nara?" A pair of lazy, brown eyes met Ino`s baby-blue ones. An electric shock streaked through Ino`s spine, it was like…like some string had tugged at heart for a second, just a second. Ino blinked, and the feeling was gone, just as quickly as it had come. The shock in the eyes boring into hers showed that he felt it too…

Ino quickly put up her all-business mask, wiping any emotion from her face. Apparently, so did Shikamaru;

"Yes?"

"I`m Ino Yamanaka. I'm supposed to show you around."

"Man, what a drag, these troublesome tours." Shikamaru sighed, leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head, head tilted towards the ceiling.

Ino`s lips lifted in a small smile. Shikamaru couldn't help but notice how her whole face lit up. "Trust me I know. I promise to make it short."

Sighing dejectedly, Shikamaru left his comfortable seat and followed Ino out the room.

* * *

"And this is the file office. Its where you go when you need files older than the ones they stored in the computers…" Ino said, waving at the huge, towering piles of orange, musty files.

"Why would anyone want those ancient files?" Shikamaru coughed at the dust rising from the files when he shook them.

Ino shrugged, "Well, you may need them in some financials or propert-"

"HEY, Yamanaka, making out with the boss in there?" An obnoxious voice interrupted Ino, followed by a harsh, raspy laugh. Embarrassment flooded through her, and she glanced at Shikamaru, waiting for the inevitable taunt, as she tried to hold back the damn of tears, threatening to spill.

His face was impassive, and so was his voice, "You were saying?"

"H-huh?" Ino choked.

"About the files?"

"Wha-? Oh, right…um, yeah so…" As Ino babbled nonsense about the stupid files, she silently thanked Shikamaru.

* * *

**_ONE MONTH LATER_**

* * *

"And, Sir thanks to Shikamaru, the store at Fifth Avenue pulled through the ordeal and is showing improvements…" Ino rattled on, her voice confident. But inside, she was trembling, melting at the pair of onyx eyes staring at her. A thrill ran up and down her spine knowing that Sasuke`s attention was completely focused on her…even if it was for a damn, meaningless presentation.

"Shikamaru?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir."

"I thought you were supposed to help them out."

"Shikamaru and me both, Sir." Ino explained.

"Hn."

"Well, um…so the store at-" Ino resumed, heart pounding in her chest.

"Ino?" Sasuke`s smooth voice interrupted her again.

"Yes, sir?"

"There`s a…a ball, at my house." Ino`s heart stopped completely. She forced herself to take short, calming breaths. Sasuke`s eyes stared into hers. "Will you go with me?"

* * *

**:O…!**

**What will be Ino`s response…? Where`s Shikamaru?**

**But these are things for the next chappie… I swear that will. Be. Epic. ;)**

**Anyways, if you liked this chappie….please, please, cherry-on-top-PLEASE review…! ;***


	4. Chapter 4

Why is it? Ino thought bitterly, furiously wiping away the tears that stubbornly refused to stop. Why is it that every episode of my life begins with crying? Ends with crying? Has crying in between?!

She brought her knees to her chest, huddling closer to the tree she was sitting under. Thousands of bright lights shimmered in her eyes….Ino tilted her head, resting it on the calloused tree trunk, imagining that the lights were stars. Bu no matter how hard she tried, the imagination didn't work. They were windows, windows to a huge, gorgeous mansion. The UchihaMansion.

And the noises that polluted the silence of the night were that of the ball taking place inside, without her.

She should have known Sasuke asking her out was just too good to be true. But, this? This was not just a-a heartbreak, a school girl crush…It was utter anguish, an unbearable crushing, smashing of her heart. Don't even add the truck-load of humiliation and embarrassment she had to endure….

**FLASHBACK**

BBRINGG…!

The bell chimed. Ino gave a last glance at her reflection, critiquing every inch of herself. She had donned on a baby-blue cocktail dress that fell till her knees, and had a delicate, yellow design on one corner. Elegant bracelets wound around her dainty hands. Petite crystals hung from her ears. Her feet were strapped into high heel stilettos, and her blonde-hair was tied back in pony-tail. But most of all, it was her face, radiating with natural beauty, lighting it up, elevating its beauty to a level words fail to describe…

At least these were the thoughts running through Shikamaru`s mind, as he stood in Ino`s door, mouth slightly open. His eyes trailed over her.

Surprisingly Ino blushed under his intense gaze. Her heart fluttered a gentle fluttering that excited yet calmed her down at the same time…much unlike the violent butterflies that invaded her stomach whenever Sasuke chanced her glance…Ino decided she liked the flutter more.

"Shika? What are you doing here?" She asked, desperately trying to pull both of them out of whatever trance they had fallen into.

"H-huh? Oh yea," Shikamaru slowly regained himself. Shrugging, he said "I just wanted …if you were okay…"

"Why wouldn`t I be?" A confused Ino asked.

"Well, maybe…you know that troublesome Uchiha, maybe he didn't show up…"

"Well, I have." A cool, almost cold voice interrupted them. Both of them turned to see the handsome owner of one of the two most successful business company of Japan, looking…well, handsome, extremely handsome in tailored tuxedo.

_Let the butterfly torpedo begin…_Ino thought dreamily.

"Ino lets go."

Shikamaru couldn't control his fuming at Sasuke`s obvious lack of interest in her.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

All eyes had swiveled toward Ino, like moths attracted to light, the moment she had stepped into the huge room.

But that wasn't good enough for Sasuke. The reason he had asked her out became clear the instant she saw the pink haired owner of the infamous Haruno company; Sakura Haruno with Naruto, head of the Uzumaki Company (the other one of the most successful business company of Japan).

Sasuke only danced with her once, and then left her stranded on crowded, suffocating dance floor. She danced with a few more (eager) men, hoping against reason that Sasuke would come back. All such absurd hope came crashing down when she saw them making out in a hidden corner behind the curtains.

That had broken her, snapped her cleanly into two…

And she found some comfort being alone, away from the ear splitting noise and the crushing suffocation of the crowd…

"Ino?"

Ino looked up with blood-shot, puffy eyes. "Sh-Shika?"

Shikamaru sighed heavily, _that troublesome Uchiha…._

He settled onto the ground, beside Ino, snaking his arm around her waist. Ino settled her head on his shoulder. Somehow, with Shikamaru here, she didn't feel so bad…the ache in her chest slowly subsiding.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Alright…talking is troublesome anyway."

A soft, feeble chuckle that sent his heart soaring,

"Mmmm…."

Silence, a warm, comfortable silence.

"Ino?"

"Yea?"

"Why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Let him walk over you?"

Silence.

"I love him…"

"Really? I don't think so. He's got you trapped Ino. And you're gonna die if you don't break free. Maybe, not right away because you're strong, but….sooner or later that fire, the life and the spark I…I love about you Ino, its gonna burn out."

…..

..

"Its not up you to save me, Shikamaru."

"You're right, only you can do that."

* * *

**WOW,**

**Not to brag or anything, but this was good, huh?**

**A few notes,**

**1) Yes, the last dialogues are from a VERY famous movie…**

**2) This is the second last chapter :,(**

**Anyways, pleeeaaase review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"OMG, Kiba did you hear?!"

"Woah, want me to get a loudspeaker? Speak slower...wassup?"

"So you know Sasuke took Ino to the ball right?"

"Yea, he did, though I think it was just to make that Sakura girl jealous.."

" Yea, and that thought was 100% correct...he was totally snogging that Sakura..!"

"Seriously?! Man, that's low even for Sasuke..."

"Hey, what you guys talking about?"

"Bout how poor Ino was totally ditched at that ball..."

"Wow, you guys are slow, that news is SO 5 minutes ago!"

"Well, then please enlighten us with the latest news O incredibly nosy news reporter..."

"Shut up Kiba! Anyways, Ino wasn't again at that ball, and neither was Shikamaru Nara..."

"Oh, really now?"

" I wonder where she, or they went?"

"Why don't you go ask Ino that yourself? She just walked in..."

"Hey, Ino!"

"Hey..."

" I heard about the ball..."

"Ahaan, so?"

"And I was hearing things..."

"Look, I gotta run, I'll talk to you later, K? See ya!"

* * *

"Shika, here are that papers you wanted."

Ino said, throwing the papers on the desk. Sitting cross-legged on the desk, she snapped her fingers in front of a pair of brown eyes, which were focused on the computer screen.

" Shika?!"

" Hmmmm?"

" The files?"

" Oh, thanks."

Ino gave up trying to catch his attention. Jumping down from the desk, she sauntered over to the window. Sighing she lent against its cool surface, her baby-blue eyes taking in the scene from the window; sky licking towers, green bushes on the pavement, bug-like cars crawling on the streets, people moving about like ants on the grey road...

"The whole office with buzzing with talk." Ino mused, almost to herself.

" Are you worried? " Shika's voice broke into her thoughts.

Shika looked up to see Ino slowly turning towards him, a beautiful smile gracing her lips.

" So you're listening now?"

" When wasn't I listening? "

Ino laughed, a tinkling chime in his ears.

" Haha, alright. Well," Ino said leisurely, strolling over to Shikamaru, " To be honest, I really don't care. In fact, I think I'm just plain sick of all their gossip nonsense, and I'm sick of this company."

" Well, then I think I have just the perfect solution to this troublesome problem..."

" Oh really?" Ino asked, settling in Shikamaru's lap, peering at the computer screen.

" Yeah, see this?"

" Umm, " Ino frowned, " Uh, these are numbers and names, lots of numbers..."

" No shit, Sherlock. " Shikamaru chuckled. Ino was torn between punching him, and laughing with him.

" Fine, then tell me, what is this? "

" This is a record of the company's finances. There are some serious gaps in here, money coming in from no where..."

" So the company is like, stealing money? " ino's eyes widened as she digested this information.

" Bulks of money. If who ever owns the money ever takes it back, the company will be bankrupt. And if my hunch is correct, initial investments also come from the same person..."

" So that person has a share in the company?"

" uh-Hun, now if that person took out their rightful share, plus all the cash the company took after that...the great Uchiha Company will be nothing but ashes in debt. Especially, if these records go public."

" So who is this person anyway?" Ino inquired eagerly.

" See for yourself. "

Ino looked at the name on the screen, her mouth opened to a wide O, her eyes disbelieving.

" No. Way."

* * *

The employees were sitting on their desks, typing away furiously. This unusual scene was made even more strange by the presence of the company boss Sasuke Uchiha. His brows were furrowed as he listened to the phone he held firmly to his ears, while he signed some papers Tenten held. The screaming of a girl emitted from the phone but Sasuke seemed detached, as though the ear-splitting yells did not affect him.

" When is the meeting with the Suzu Company?"

Sasuke asked abruptly, shutting his phone.

" The, the um what? " Tenten stammered.

" The meeting? " Sasuke glared at her, his voice giving away his mounting temper.

" Oh, um that...um..."

" Stop stammering and answer me. " Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

" I, uh, Ino should know...She was in charge so..." Tenten replied, looking about desperately for Ino.

" Then where the hell is she?! " Sasuke's patience gave out and he yelled.

" I'll get her right away sir." Tenten said, relieved to get away from her fuming boss.

" Sasuke!"

" What is it Sai?" Sai, one of the members of the board of the company stood there, panting slightly.

" Hell, Sai. You look like you've seen a ghost!"

" Sasuke, at this point, a ghost would be the least of our worries!"

" Well, don't hide it! What the hell is going on?" Dark fear was growing inside Sasuke, a fear he couldn't name, and this only angered him further.

" The press, outside! Sasuke, it's bad. They've gotten wind of the fact that we've been stealing from the Yamanaka account..."

Sasuke stood as though struck by thunder. The well-kept secret of the Uchiha's...something that had been buried for so long was out...and it was going to ruin them. Blood was draining from his handsome face...

" Sasuke! "

" Juugo!" A familiar face...a friend from childhood...he would set things right...he would tell him it's all a lie...

" Juugo...tell me, it's not true!"

" Sasuke..." Juugo paused...taking on a deep breath..." The Yamanaka account is empty...and the share of the Yamanaka's from the company's account is gone..."

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair...not true, not true, not true...

Maybe if he kept saying this like some mantra...maybe it'll become true...

" Who took it out?"

Silence.

" WHO?!"

" Ino...Ino Yamanaka..."

Sasuke gripped the edge of a near by desk, bringing his other hand to his forehead...no, no, no...

" Where's Shikamaru? Tell him to get here, now..."

" Um, he's gone...there was only this empty ring case on his desk,,,and a letter of resignation..."

* * *

The cool, blue water lapped at Ino's bare feet. The cool breeze lifted wisps of her hair. The ocean felt so good...

She turned around, on the beach was Shikamaru, leaning against his car...their car.

Shikamaru watched Ino coming towards him...the setting sun created a red shadow over her face, the wind lifted her hair, a fat diamond gleamed on her petite finger, her eyes shone... She looked breath taking...

" This will be our life from now on, huh Shika?" Ino said, leaning against the car, so she and him were face to face.

" Well, if you want. All this driving along the coast might be a drag...not to mention I troublesome for your hair..."

" Oh haha" Ino stuck out her tongue. " No, it will not be a drag and it won't be troublesome..."

Shikamaru shrugged, "I though you might want to buy a huge mansion and rooms full of clothes and what not?"

Ino gazed at the setting sun, and Shikamaru loved the intent look on her face.

She turned to face him, eyes set with determination. " My mom and dad died and I was left alone, and others preyed on what was mine...I won't let that happen to others. I'm going to use the money to build an orphanage..."

Shikamaru was silent for a while. Pulling Ino towards him, he kissed her hair," Your parents would have been proud..."

Ino closed her eyes.

The sun was setting...it would rise again tomorrow.

Tomorrow would be the first day for the rest of her life...

* * *

**Awww, isn't that sweet?**

**ok well sorry for late update but I was just too lazy... :p**

**Anyways, thanku all for supporting the story, and reviewing...hope this last chappie is a good end...**

**lemme know im a review huh? ;***


End file.
